


Thanks to you, I learned how to feel

by Yuki_the_cookie



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hurt Stiles, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_the_cookie/pseuds/Yuki_the_cookie
Summary: In Ninjago City reigns an atmosphere of calm. There are no more villains here. Pirate ships do not fly in the sky, and giant monsters aren't destroying the buildings. So our ninjas can live peacefully in silence, sometimes catching petty criminals. Until the time, when our favourite fire ninja comes from a bad-ended date...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's my first fanfic, and it is dedicated to my favorite ship - Zane x Cryptor (Outdatedshipping).  
I love them.  
Hope you'll like them too!  
Enjoy)))  
Please, leave comments so I'll know what to do with this work later!

In Ninjago City reigns an atmosphere of calm. There are no more villains here. Pirate ships do not fly in the sky, and giant monsters aren't destroying the buildings. So our ninjas can live peacefully in silence, sometimes catching petty criminals. 

And in one of those quiet days, our ninjas go about their business. Jay and Cole play video games, Nia is on Instagram, Lloyd is meditating, Zane is reading a book, and our master of fire went on a date with Skylor. 

And everything seems to be so quiet and good, but one brown-eyed guy is disturbing this peaceful environment breaking into a house.

– How stupid and hysterical she is! – shouts a fire master at the top of his voice. All, naturally, broke away from their affairs and began to ask about this in more detail.  
– Wh-who stupid and hysterical? – Jay started first. It seems he got a heart attack from Kai's sudden appearance.  
– Who-who!? Skylor! – Kai screamed loudly.  
– In what sense? – Cole asks, being in no less confused, like the others.  
– In the literal sense! – Kai is clearly angry.  
– Wait-wait-wait! let's more in detail. – said Lloyd, trying to calm the red ninja.  
– What in more detail?! That is wrong for her, this is wrong for her! Do you, girls, have something that isn’t wrong for you!?  
– Hey! – Nia obviously did not like the words of her brother. But he didn’t even pay attention to her and continued to resent.  
– "Why do you look at all the other girls except me?", “You never look at me like on the other girls!” - quoted Kai. - Now let her bother someone else!  
– Did you tell her that? – Zane finally cast his vote.  
– Well said, and what? – answered Kai.  
– Well, I think it is rude, somehow… – Zane began. – In a relationship, you need to show initiative and patience with your partner, and not yell at him like that. – All tensed up a little and moved away from those two. It was obvious that Kai began to boil. – and it seems to me that the hysterical is you here, not Skylor.  
– Oh really, – Smith extended – well, yes, exactly. How could I forget! You our know-all guy, who never make mistakes. – Kai came close to Zane with unfeigned fury on his face. But not me have no relationship with Pix. And not me ruined it! – Kai looked straight into Zane’s eyes. He is taller than Zane, so he's looking down on him. 

The titanium nindroid visibly tensed up after these words. 

– Kai, please stop… – Lloyd tried to calm the brown-haired ninja, but it was useless. Kai just missed his words. 

– I just wanted to give you advice. – Julien said it quietly. Kai’s words hurt him. You had to... – Zane didn’t have time to finish, because Kai interrupted him very rudely. He began to scream and no longer understood what he was saying.

– SHUT UP! – shouted Kai! He lost his temper. - What can you understand in relationship, in love!? You just a machine! - after these words all the ninja froze. Everybody in this room knew that this quarrel would go far, but not SO far…  
– Just a machine? – his voice trembled. Zane uttered it incredibly plaintively. It seems that Kai understood which mistake he just made.  
– Zane, he didn't want to say that!” – Nia tried to justify her brother.  
– Y-yes! Zane, p-please forgive me. I-i… - Kai couldn’t finish.  
– I understood… - Zane said it as quickly as he could and headed for the front door. 

– Z-Zane, please forgive me… – Kai want to grab his friend by the shoulder but Zane jerked his hand away and suddenly, even for myself, started screaming at the red ninja: 

– Don't touch me! - Kai's eyes widened. Nobody expected this from Zane… definitely not from Zane… - YES! Yes, I'm a nindroid! Y-yes I'm a Machine! But did I choose, whom I suppose to be?! – Zane almost cried. It was like a scream through tears. - Do you think it's easy for me to be like that! NO! No, That is not easy! Every second person in Ninjago hates me! HATES ME, because I'm a nindroid! “Machine, wich doesn't deserve to live!” You think why I never protect myself?! BECAUSE… - he hesitated – B-because I d-don’t want to h-hurt a-anyone… – on the last words tears flowed from his eyes.  
– So just leave me alone! - White Ninja used his elemental power to create ice spikes. And while everyone was trying to recover from the attack of the ice master, Zane ran outside as fast as possible...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane ran away and our ninja needs to find him before it's too late!  
But it seems like someone managed to find him before them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I remembered this meme "Honey, you've got a big storm coming"╰(▔∀▔)╯

**Zane's POV **

I ran out of the monastery as fast as I could.

"_God, God, God! Why, why me?! Why! Why did he do that?!_"  
I ran off my head. But where did I go? Honestly, I do not know…

I ran almost the entire city and stopped just in front of the forest, the snow-covered, cold forest.

_“I don’t want to see anyone! Especially him... But where should I go? What should I do? They will find me in my old house right away. To Skylor in the restaurant? No, no, no, they will also look there. But then where should I go?”_

I looked at the forest.  
_"Hmm... maybe here? There won't be looking for me here."_  
With these thoughts, I ran into the forest...

**End Zane's POV**

*** * ***

Ninjas for the umpteenth time make another round of the whole Ninjago to find the escaped nindroid, but all for nothing. He just disappeared. No matter how they asked passersby, no one could give an exact answer. They looked at every possible place where Zane could have gone, but he wasn't there... He wasn't anywhere...

And now, pretty tired, they came to Skylor's restaurant. She wasn't happy to see Kai, but she couldn't drive her friends out.

After she found out what happened, she couldn't remain silent:  
\- Why am I not surprised? - said she, with a certain note of contempt. - At first, you quarreled with me, then shouted at Zane, for the fact that he wanted to put something in your head about the right relationship - continued she.

Kai just listened with his head down. He didn't want to argue with her, because he knew that she was right. But he did not want this to happen! He... he just... Uh... offended a friend who just wanted to help.

\- Listen, Sky...- Kai decided to use the advice that Zane gave him. - I was thinking about what happened... - It was really hard for him to talk after all - And I decided that I overdid it... I quarreled with you, offended Zane, Uh... I'm a horrible boyfriend and a terrible friend. A-and I was wrong... - Smith was very ashamed - Heh, Zane was right - here hysterical is me, not you. - In the last words, Kai looked straight at Skylor, who was looking at him with surprise and... regret?

\- Forgive me. - this is all that could squeeze out of himself Kai, under such a look.   
\- Uh, and you forgive me. I should not have to pick on you.- Skylor was already smiling. Kai just smiled back.

They approached each other and embraced. These were long-awaited hugs, but someone broke this lovely atmosphere:

\- Ahem! - it was Cole - I certainly don’t want to interrupt your reunion... - he made a pause - But we need to look for our nindroid since because of one idiot he ran away!  
\- I already apologized... - plaintively stretched Kai.  
\- You will apologize to Zane, not to us!  
\- Wait for me! I'll go with you. - said Skylor

They were ready to go in search again, when suddenly...

_ **Breaking News!** _

**"If you are at home - do not go out! If you're on the street - run home faster! Snow cyclone "Amaya" is coming on Ninjago City. Such cyclones move very slowly and like to "freeze" in place. And, unfortunately, one of these “freezing points” is our Ninjago City! Therefore, going somewhere can be a deadly risk-"**

\- Oh, you're f*cking kidding me! - this phrase Cole described the entire current situation.  
\- What we're going to do!? - Jay panicked.

Suddenly Lloyd's phone started ringing.   
\- Hello? Yes... y-yes... ok, mom... - as it turned out, it was Misako. - Mom told us to go back to the monastery...  
\- **What!?** \- they said it all in one voice  
\- But what about Zane? - Cole asked.  
\- This is Sensei Wu's order... - said Lloyd, with certain hopelessness in his voice - We will postpone the search until the risk of death does not pass...  
\- B-but... - Kai felt numb. Zane escaped because of him, and now because of this storm, he can get injured.   
\- Kai, don't worry, - Skylor put her hand on his shoulder - he will be fine. This is his element.   
\- And if we want to help Zane we need to stick together. - Lloyd added - Could we help him if we get lost in this storm?

Kai only sighed heavily and nodded his head, hoping that their nindroid will be ok.

*** * ***

Zane was still running through the forest, not knowing how far he had run. A strong and cold wind began to blow.  
"Huh... it gets colder" flashed through our nindroid's head. But, it seems he didn't think to stop.

Zane ran into the thicket of the forest. He was completely in his thoughts when suddenly...

**Zane's POV**

**_\- Watch out!_** \- I heard a voice behind.  
_"W-what?! How did they find me so fast?! No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to... Please leave me alone!"_ I accelerated the pace of running.

**End Zane's POV**

When Zane heard the voice behind, he began to run faster completely unable to see where he was running. The blond decided it was his friends who came to take him home.

**???'s POV**

_"God, where is he running so fast? Anyway, what is HE doing here? Now everyone should hide in their houses! Wait... Why am **I** running after him?"_

**End ???'s POV**

_**-**_ _**No! Wait!** _\- again, this voice behind.

Zane turned to look at the pursuer. He managed to see only a dark figure.  
He saw it before fell off the cliff. He didn't see it. Under the cliff turned a lake, frozen lake. The height was sufficient to break the ice, and he did it - had fallen, he broke the ice under him, thereby being in the grip of his element.

This hit on the ice did not pass without consequences - Zane began to lose consciousness, and the last thing he could see until he passed out was the dark figure in front of him that seemed... _familiar?_


	3. "Long time no see..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was confused. He was defenseless.
> 
> Everything that's happening to him now is true – the bed, the headache, and the dark familiar figure approaching him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter!

At the moment our injured nindroid is laying in the bed, unconscious. He has bandages on his head and neck. And _someone_ is watching him from another part of the room.

But… Who is this mysterious watcher?

**???'s POV**

Dear Overlord, what was that? What is wrong with this android, seriously? Where was he going? Or, at least, was trying to go… Of course, I’m not the one whom you would like to meet in the forest, but still…

I stood in the doorway, leaning on a jamb, and keep watching him as he slept comfortably. He has such a peaceful expression on his face when he is sleeping. 

It's rather _cute…_

I shook my head. Not right now. There are more important things about what I can think now – why did he end up in the middle of the forest, so far from the city? So also on the eve of this blizzard… Maybe we are nindroids, but nobody canceled a complete freezing of systems, or more horrible things that could've happened to him! I thought he is reasonable enough to understand this. Yeah, Zane, I've had a better opinion of you…

He was so shocked and, kind of, scared when he heard my voice. But I don't think he recognised me back in the forest. In my opinion, he didn't even understand who was chasing him… He was scared of something, _someone_ else, and took him for me. And it seems to me, that his eyes were in a wet place. He was crying. And he, himself, was kind of frightened and absent-minded… After all, he fell from the cliff, into this goddammit lake.. . 

_"Mhm. Why do I even bother about **it**. About **him**, or his **stupid existence**! That is **none** of my business!...It's **not**, right?_" 

I frowned. 

_But…_

_Something clearly bad happened…_

**End ???'s POV**

The thoughts of our "dark person" were interrupted by some movement. This is Zane. He finally waking up. 

**Zane's POV**

_"Mmhhh, m-my head…i-it…it hurts so much…Ow" _

These were the first words that flashed through my mind along with fast and severe pain. 

Standing up on my elbows and trying to cope with dizziness, I began to collect my thoughts. 

Then I felt a bandage that was wrapped around my head and fixed with several turns around the neck. 

– W-wait, what's…

I remember running through the forest, then I heard someone's voice. Having decided that these were my friends, I started to run faster. And, when I tried to find out who was chasing me, I tried to look back a-a-and… 

Then… _Hmm…_ Everything is like in a fog… I'm under the water, there is a loud ringing in my ears…and there is interference in my eyes – I'm turning off. And the last thing I see is the figure that chased me before... 

A-and then nothing… _Pure darkness… _

I was confused, and the realization that I was in the bed, and definitely not mine, under the covers, did not come right away. I began to look around and realized that I didn't know where I was at all! 

But my thoughts were interrupted by a _voice_. The same _voice_ from the forest, the voice that was so _**terribly familiar… **_

**End Zane's POV**

– _W__oke up already_? – Zane flinched a little. 

He looked at the source of these words.This source was standing in the doorway and was staring at him with red eyes, that glowed in the dark.

Our nindroid twitched.

Only one has such eyes. But it's absurd! He cannot be alive, _c-can't he? _

– W-who are you? – Zane nevertheless asked this question, forcibly rising from the pillow. 

And his hunch came true. 

This person emerged from the shadows in slow, measured steps. 

– _Have you already forgot me?_ – it sounded like a mockery to the Ice master, especially from _**HIM**_.

– _**C-C-Cryptor****!?**_ – our nindroid was surprised how his voice trembled. He jumped up and pressed into the wall, trying his best to convince himself that this was a hallucination and simple paranoia. 

He was _confused_. He was _defenseless_. 

But everything that's happening to him now is true – the bed, the headache, and the dark _**familiar** **figure**_ approaching him… 

And then he twitched. Julien doubled over and began to cough. Strong pain passed from the head to the lower back along the ridge, and was reflected in the chest.

Cryptor, with a slightly restless expression on his face, walked quickly toward the bed. This made Zane shrink. His "dead" enemy, that wasn't dead at all, looked pretty intimidating when he approached...

But as he finally approached, expectations were dispelled. Cryptor, with a simple but quick gesture, brought Zane back to a lying position. He placed a hand on last one's chest, and pain began to pass slowly. 

Zane's breathing began to stabilise and Cryptor uncomfortably removed his hand. 

_He wasn't sure why he placed it there, and was angry at himself for this strange action. He just **felt** the **need** to place it there..._

– You should not make sudden movements – he said it annoyed a little, carefully studying another android. – When you fell into the lake, you hit your head, or rather the back of your head, thereby damaging the nerve endings in the spinal cord, hence the pain from sudden movements. And also brought down the cognitive system… – he paused, as if evaluating the situation, and continued: 

– For humans, that kind of hit wouldn't have brought more than a concussion. But for us it is dangerous, and can end fatally. We can say this is our "Achilles' heel." – he finished, still examining our nindroid. 

After finishing the examination, he looked directly into the blue eyes, as if expecting a reaction or response.

_“So that's why it hurts so much.”_ – muttered Zane under his breath.

– **Correct**. – said Cryptor without any emotions. 

Then he looked into Cryptor's eyes in response. 

Julien's gaze read distrust and apprehension. This is understandable. It is difficult to treat your sworn enemy, whom was "dead", with confidence, even after saving his life...

_'cause, a few years ago, when Overlord appeared second time, he created Cryptor in the image of Zane, only made it twice stronger, faster, smarter and higher than the original, which made Zane **a** **little jealous**._

– I understand that it is difficult to believe my words. – Cryptor seemed to catch Zane’s thoughts. – But I don’t want to harm you, and I'm helping you without a second thought. – he tried to speak calmly and confidently, but, apparently, he himself did not fully believe his words.

Titanium nindroid only mumbled something that sound like "ok" and lay back comfortably.

He did not trust his improved version, but Julien had no other choice. He won't be able to run or call for help. He didn't even take his bow or some kind of weapon with him! His body felt sore so he couldn't use his ice powers as well. He was defenseless, vulnerable… So he had no other options. He just needed to stay here, with HIM, at one's own risk. 

Zane sight in disbelief and annoyance. 

Cryptor got up and without any words, or even _sounds_, went to the door, but stopped at the exit. 

– I see you changed your image? – He said looking at Zane once more.

The last one just nodded in response. 

– _Heh ... that’s more for you._ – He half whispered, before getting out of the room. 

Zane laid a little, confused and then his embarrassment grew more than he expected…

... 

_** “Was that a compliment ...?”**_


End file.
